memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seven of Nine/archive
Things I'm going to add * Relationships with Naomi Wildman, Torres and Janeway. * Seven related details various Seven-centric episodes that I haven't already dealt with: "Day of Honor", "The Raven", "Prey" (mainly the big act of insubordination), "Omega Directive", "One", "Infinite Regress", "Bliss", "Think Tank", "Relativity", "Survival Instinct", "The Voyager Conspiracy", and "Body and Soul". Suggestions * The intro paragraph is very focussed on Mr. and Mrs. Hansen and not Seven. In my opinion, this info should be moved to either another section of the article or to the Hansen's article. -- Mjwilco 22:26, 27 Sep 2004 (CEST) bad math *If Annika Hansen was born in 2348 and assimilated at the age of 6, it would not have been 2356. Is this a Memory Alpha typo or an example of the Voyager writers using bad math? (signed long after statement in response to below) Tyrant 01:37, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant *The above comments aren't signed & dated, but the problem they point to is a real one. What are the sources for the 2348 and 2356 dates and the "at the age of six" line? If it's a Voyager internal inconsistency, it should be noted on the page as such. If it's a MA mistake, it should be fixed.--Josiah Rowe 23:42, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) *The source of Annika being assimialted at six years old comes from The Raven, where she says, "I had my birthday here. My cake had six candles, and one more to grow on. And then the men came."--Tiberius 01:12, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Seven crying over One's death? I modified this bit: *''Seven mourned One as if she had lost a son, crying for the first time.'' I removed the reference that she cried. I remember that she was indeed quite upset over his death, but I'm positive she didn't actually cry. Randee15 17:05, 20 Jan 2005 (CET) Pictures of Seven's body Not a lot of pictures here show Seven from the neck down. I think they would help the article a lot. I'm saying this out of a desire to illustrate her (5?) various futuristic costumes, of course, in relation to uniform and costuming notes in the article describing them as "infamous". -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:55, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) This is not exactly addressing your point, but I remember that not long ago there was a picture in the article of Seven as a full borg drone, which showed her from the waist up, looking to the side. Much better than the picture of her as a full borg that there is now in the article. Whatever happened to that? --Timo Takalo 21:45, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Explaining removal to young naive 26 year olds I removed this comment: :It is likely that Seven was placed in a maturation chamber, perhaps explaining the age difference between Seven and Jeri Ryan. Jeri Ryan was born in 1968, and Seven of Nine was born in 2348. That means when Seven premiered in 1997 (2374), Jeri was 29, and she was playing a 26-year-old. I personally don't find that a very big age difference, at least not one worth noting in such a way.--Tim Thomason 02:41, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Searching for Seven of Nine Doing a search on memory alpha for 'Seven of Nine' or 'Seven' yields absolutely no results. What's up with that? --Timo Takalo 20:45, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Seconded. Wtf? :Both "Seven" and "Nine" are probably stop words, which means that you can't search for them using a MediaWiki search engine because they are too "common."--Tim Thomason 07:07, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Chronology We might be able to get some dates between 2356 and 2373 if we check some of the Borg flash back episodes. Perhaps Survival Instinct? Jaf 18:23, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf The Raven How did it get to the Delta Quadrant? The article and common sense both say that the Raven was assimilated clear back in the Alpha Quadrant.. but in the eponymous episode, the wreck of the Raven is in B'omar space?? :In VOY: "Barge of the Dead", they temporarily believe they found a shard of klingon metal. B'Elanna rationalizes that "the borg probably assimilated a bird of prey in the alpha quadrant, and blew the spare parts out the air lock on their way back to the delta quadrant". Maybe that's what happened? - AJHalliwell 06:02, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::The USS Raven was swept up into a transwarp conduit while following a Borg cube in the Romulan Neutral Zone and ended up in the Delta Quadrant.--Tim Thomason 07:07, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Deep Space 4 Database Information Greetings, while watching The Gift, Kathryn Janeway showed Chakotay a biographical file of Annika Hansen/Seven of Nine (around 7 minutes into the episode). The words seem hard to read, but I am sure somebody with a keen eye could read the information. Some of this information may be useful for the article. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 23:08, 30 January 2006 (UTC) A Swedish Borg... Well, Annika Hansen suggests that Seven is originally Swedish (at least from her father's side). I'm asking myself whether this is in response to First Contact, where Lily Sloane says when first hearing about the Borg: "Sounds Swedish." and later on "Definitely not Swedish." So they might have introduced a Swedish person here in response to this. Actually, "Hansen" is more of a norwegian name. Had it been "Hansson", then it would have been typically swedish. /Druj :The surname "Hansen" is used in Norway, Germany and Denmark, and the name "Annika" is used in Germany, Sweden and Finland. So it seams that "Annika Hansen" is from Germany. The Borg: "Sounds Swedish." was a joke referring to Björn Borg, a swedish tennis player. Lt. Commander Kacper 21:23, 10 June 2007 (UTC) *The Borg comes from the word Cyborg an orgainic creature that is enhanced with or replaced with artifical ones to improve or extend the life of that creature, while the human name of Seven of name is said to be German it is not uncommen for other countrys and luagguges to use names not native to them- 124.178.209.103 00:21, 11 June 2007 (UTC)! =P The dates of the Raven's voyage The chronology section says that the Raven left in 2354 and wa assimilated in 2356. However, Seven has said that they spent three years following the Borg at close range, and Dark Frontier establishes that the Hansens were searching for the Borg for 8 months before finding them. This means that from the time that the hansens started searching for the borg to the time that they were assimilated was at least 3 years and 8 months. It is impossible to fit such a period in between 2354 and 2356. it is much more likely that the Hansens left to search for the Borg in 2353, the year before what is mentioned in this article. Unless anyone objects in the next few days, i'll change the article as well as the 2354 page to reflect this.--Tiberius 01:10, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Wonderful article! Hi, just wanted to stop by and say what a great article this is! I came here through a link at Seven's article in Wikipedia, and boy, no comparison. This is brilliant. So lots of kudos to the people that made this possible! :) Raystorm (at Wikipedia) 30 Dic 2006 Wierd costume chioces. Is it just me, or does Seven's outfit always seem,... impractical? In many episodes you can see her in 3-inch heels, which would be incredibly painful to work in, considering that she never seems to sit or lie down. It's also fairly disturbing that her boobs are ALWAYS clearly visible through her, uh, spandex? It's a wonder that any of the male crewmen got any work done. Trivia Edit I personally asked Claudia Christian at a recent convention she was a guest of if it were true that she auditioned for the role of Seven of Nine. She denied it in no uncertain terms, and thus I've removed it from the main page unless someone can back it up a with a citation.